It's All Just A Dream
by deterincess
Summary: This can be any mxf pairing in any fandom. Enjoy


As she's laying on his bed, she can feel the cold air blowing over her almost bare back from the fan. His sheets are white and crisp. They had been freshly placed the night before. The comforter is one of down- so fluffy and so light it feels like a warm cloud resting gently over her lower half. She stretches, her bottom rising slightly and a small groan escaping her throat. Sunlight filters in through his white tulle-like curtains. She closes her eyes and lays back against the pillow, cherishing exactly how fluffy and soft everything feels in this moment even though he's not beside her.

He opens the door with Starbucks in his hands and she looks over her shoulder at him then at the clock on the wall.

"How long have you been up?" She asks. A deep, honey-glazed chuckle is his response. She sighs and falls back into the pillow. A soft thud sounds as he sets down the coffee cups on the nightstand. Gently, he traces his fingers down her spine and around her back. She tenses, her back arching slightly, and take in a shaking breath. Leaning over her, he moves her hair over her right shoulder and kisses her neck. His lips are warm and the kiss is loving and lustful. Slowly he trails a line of said kisses down her spine and all over the small of her back, smirking when she can't help but arch slightly. She bites her lip, enjoying every second. Feather light fingertips shimmy down the sides of her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand. She props herself up on her right elbow, looking back at him.

"What are you trying to d-" She starts, cut off by the gentle touch of his fingers against her lips. Those fingers slide their way around her throat and into her hair. He grabs a fist full but does not pull. Leaning in, he kisses her, deep and long. A kiss so wonderful it makes her heart stop and start again. A kiss _so_ wonderful that her headache from the night before is vanished.

She turns my body to him, fully indulging in this kiss, and rests her hands on either side of his face, holding him close. The hand not tangled in her hair rests on her bare waist, sending ellectricity through her. In this moment she's glad she declined borrowing a shirt. Heart racing, she makes the decision to climb onto his lap and wrap her legs around him. He kisses her again but not before smiling at her actions. Slowly he leans over, supporting the both of them with his left arm. Holding onto her back with his right, he moves to his knees and then down, pinning her to the bed. She breaks the kiss, leaning back onto the pillow and smiling at him.

He is a vision above her; soft eyes alive with lust and love, body outlined with a glow created by the ceiling light and sunlight both, shoulders strong and broad and irritatingly still clothed. He sees the smile turn to a line of annoyance and questions her. She blushes, all words suddenly forgotten in a moment of embarrassment and _want_. She lowers her arms to his hips, taking his shirt in her hands and pulling it slowly up. He smirks and works with her to get it off his body. As soon as it is off, she forgets to breathe. Every muscle above her, seemingly more defined by the shadows caressing them, puts her in a state of awe. Looking at him, she'd never expect this.

Once again that honey dipped chuckle comes and paints a blush across her cheeks. She pulls herself up to his lips and kisses him again, more powerful than before. He presses his body to hers, moving off of his hands and into his elbows. After a second or two it becomes too much and he breaks the kiss, causing her to involuntarily gasp, and moves for her neck. The moment his lips meet her skin a soft "oh" finds its way out of her mouth. His teeth graze over the spot he kissed and afterwards he latches on, giving her skin something to remind her of this moment. She groans quietly, moving her hand into his short brown hair and playing with it absent-mindedly.

When he's done, she pushes him back onto his ankles by his shoulder and, seemingly in the same motion, rids half of the black, rhinestone covered brallett she had been wearing. He raises one of his eyebrows. They hadn't gone very far before. When she smiles slightly before biting her lip, he gets a feeling of excitement in his chest and moves out of her legs to rid himself of the clothing he had left. She did the same.

"You're sure you're ready?" He asks, and that's all it takes. No doubt in her mind whatsoever that she wants him and she wants him now. She stands on her knees on the side of his bed, reaching for him and pulling him toward her.

"Yes," she responds and his lips are on hers. He forces her onto her back and grabs her waist, pulling her quickly to the side of the bed against him. He's hard and she's wet and they're ready- so here goes nothing.


End file.
